


Sating a need

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut, Werepeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a were!peen and Quinn has no problems helping her sate her lust whenever it appears. Especially on the first day, where Rachel feels the most horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sating a need

The first thing Quinn noticed about Rachel when she got to school was that the brunette’s shoulders were slumped as she walked, feet shuffling slowly and beads of sweat trickling down her neck. Her initial instinct was to worry, because her girlfriend didn’t look like she was feeling well, and she walked briskly until she caught up to the brunette. She enclosed her hand around Rachel’s wrist, smiling as her girlfriend turned around and met her gaze.

Rachel merely flashed her a small smile, brown eyes clouded. Quinn’s worry dissipated and turned into realization, and she glanced down at Rachel’s crotch to confirm her suspicion. There was the slight bulge she was looking for, neatly tucked and partially hidden from view, but Quinn knew her girlfriend enough to know that cock week already came and when she was sporting an erection.

She frowned in sympathy, knowing that the first and last days were always the worst for Rachel. They spent those days just frolicking around in bed, and Quinn would let Rachel fuck her until her lust was sated. It was times like these that was especially hard, because she knew that Rachel would have to put up with it for the whole day in school and she wouldn’t be able to help her suffering girlfriend that much.

“Hey, baby…” Quinn crooned gently, and Rachel bit her lip and glanced down, her breathing uneven. She worried her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concern, wishing that she could help Rachel in some way. But classes were about to start soon, and even if she wanted to give Rachel a blowjob or a handjob, she wouldn’t be able to finish before the bell rang.

And their free period was still three hours away.

“Meet me at the janitor’s closet during free period,” Quinn murmured as she squeezed Rachel’s hand, and the brunette nodded weakly, her pupils completely blown.

“Okay…” Rachel swallowed and Quinn smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips, careful not to press to firmly lest she ignite her girlfriend’s lust any further. “I don’t- I don’t think I should walk you to class today,” she frowned, casting a discreet gaze towards her crotch. “I’m sorry, Quinn.”

The expression on her face was helpless, and Quinn found herself wishing again that she could do something about it as of the moment. She’d once suggested that Rachel skip school, but the brunette just shook her head weakly and said that being irrationally horny was no excuse to be absent.

So Quinn just sighed and rubbed Rachel’s arm soothingly, leaning in to kiss her flushed cheek.

“It’s okay, baby,” she crooned. Rachel only nodded and bit her lip, her arms stiff at her sides.

The bell rang, and Quinn squeezed Rachel’s hand before walking away, making sure that she didn’t sway her hips too much.

* * *

 

After her teacher dismissed them, Quinn quickly gathered her things and stuffed them inside her backpack, then hurriedly made her way towards the janitor’s closet. Rachel was already inside when she got there, her pants and boxers pooling at her ankles, a hand curled around her thick meat. The sight made Quinn weak in the knees, and she locked the door and put her bag aside before walking up to her girlfriend.

“Quinn,” Rachel croaked, her hand still pumping away at her prick. “S-sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Humming softly, Quinn shook her head and peeled off her panties, pried Rachel’s hand away from her cock and guided it to her moist pussy. “How do you want me, baby?”

Lips parted, Rachel groaned, “O-on your back on the table.”

Quinn lifted herself on the wooden table and lied down on her back, spreading her legs wide open for Rachel to see her glistening cunt. Whimpering quietly, Rachel took her dick by the base and jacked off a little, then guided her length towards Quinn’s entrance.

“You’re still taking the pill, right?” Rachel panted. Quinn made a small noise at the back of her throat and nodded, and Rachel pushed her throbbing cock all the way inside her warm pussy.

Her back arched off the table as she was filled all the way to the hilt, her walls fluttering at the familiar stretch that Rachel’s shaft gave her. It felt amazing, like always. Rachel buried deep inside her and thrusting away at her dripping snatch, giving them both the pleasure that they desperately needed and craved from each other.

“That’s it, Rach. Take my pussy,” Quinn moaned, arms wrapped around Rachel’s neck. “You know I love it when you fuck me with your big, hard cock.”

Rachel gasped and buried her face against Quinn’s neck, pummeling away at her dripping sex. Biting back her screams, Quinn hooked her legs around Rachel’s hips and bucked her hips, pushing back against the stiff cock that pounded away at her.

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Rachel groaned, her voice muffled by Quinn’s skin. “Clenching me like that… Fucking tight and hot around my dick.”

Whining loudly, Quinn felt Rachel’s meat twitch and pulse inside of her and she clenched her muscles greedily as a response. Rachel dropped her head on Quinn’s shoulder, panting hotly as she rammed her cock forward, hitting deeply into Quinn’s dripping pussy.

“That’s it baby, fuck that pussy,” Quinn moaned, lying slack on the table as she surrendered to the force of Rachel’s thrusts. “Fuck me some more, Rach!”

Above her, Rachel whimpered and mouthed at her neck, hips pumping away at Quinn’s snatch. Quinn kept whispering dirty things into Rachel’s ear, telling her to keep pounding her fast and good. Eventually, Rachel came with a keening whine, and Quinn shuddered and gasped as she felt the first splash of Rachel’s hot semen spilling deep inside of her.

“S-still coming,” Rachel moaned, her thrusts remaining deep as she emptied herself.

Quinn’s eyes fluttered shut as her climax washed over her, softly moaning Rachel’s name as she clenched her walls and flooded the brunette’s cock with her pussy juices. Rachel sighed and kissed her forehead, yet the haze of lust in her eyes remained.

More than anything, Quinn wished that they didn’t have school and that she could spend the rest of the day in bed with Rachel. And they could just have sex, sex, and more sex until they fell limp.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Rachel reluctantly withdrew her shaft from Quinn’s cunt and got dressed. They smoothed out their clothes and Quinn fixed her ponytail, then kissed Rachel’s flushed cheek.

“Sorry I couldn’t help you out more, Rach…” Quinn touched a finger to Rachel’s cheek and circled the heated skin. “I’ll make it up to you later at your house.”

Still looking out of it, Rachel swallowed audibly and nodded. Quinn kissed her one more time and grabbed her bag from the floor, ignoring the ache between her legs as she walked to her next class.

Rachel wasn’t the only one feeling horny from this.

* * *

 

By the time they were inside Rachel’s room, their lips were already fused together in a heated kiss and both desperately stripping each other. Pressing Rachel against the door, Quinn moved a hand south to cup the straining bulge in the brunette’s jeans. Her pussy clenched around nothing, aching to be stuffed with Rachel’s thick, hot cock.

They said nothing, just gasping and moaning while they rocked against each other. With a quick movement, Quinn undid the fly of Rachel’s pants and shoved her hand underneath her boxers. Their lips and tongues clashed, and Quinn pulled Rachel’s leaking cock out and curled a fist around the base.

She stroked the whole length from the base to the tip, then back down. Rachel groaned into her mouth, and Quinn made quicker work of jacking her off. Squeezing the head lightly, she drew out a whimper from Rachel and a jerky buck of the hips, feeling her prick twitch and pulse around her fingers.

With trembling hands, Rachel undid Quinn’s bra and the cheerleader reluctantly let go of the brunette’s stiff pole to wiggle out of the offensive piece of clothing. Rachel did the same with their bra, and Quinn wasted no time in taking her stiff dick back in her fist.

Their tits pressed up together, nipples grazing and hardening. Rachel panted, surging in for a sloppy kiss as Quinn continued fisting her cock.

With one final tug, Rachel came undone, spurting out thick ropes of her hot, creamy come on Quinn’s belly. Some landed on Quinn’s breasts, and with Rachel still coming and high from her orgasm, Quinn led them both to the bed and pushed Rachel onto her back.

She hastily tugged Rachel’s jeans down along with her boxers and threw them to the floor, the rest of her clothes joining the pile only a few seconds later. Her pussy was soaked and dripping, begging for attention and release.

As though sensing this, Rachel gripped Quinn’s hips and positioned her sopping snatch right above her face, and Quinn facing her raging hard-on. Before Quinn could get a full grasp on their new position, Rachel’s mouth was already latched onto her cunt, sucking eagerly on her wet pussy lips.

Moaning loudly in pleasure, Quinn started to grind and hump Rachel’s face, nearly forgetting the stiff pole that was right in front of her. Rachel then bucked her hips, her keening whine jolting Quinn out of her lustful haze.

Cupping Rachel’s balls, Quinn inched her lips down to suckle on the weeping head. Her tongue swirled the whole of Rachel’s dick, hands fondling her cum-loaded testicles. Rachel blew a hot breath over her soft flesh, causing Quinn to shudder and mewl.

Slowly, Quinn took in Rachel’s thick meat in her mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate its girth. Bobbing her head up and down, she fought off her gag reflex by breathing harshly through her nose until she was able to take all of Rachel. She swallowed and sucked on its thickness, groaning as she felt it pulse inside the warmth of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Rachel grazed her teeth over Quinn’s soft pussy lips and ran her tongue over the length of her slit. Quinn held Rachel’s balls and massaged them, her head working up and down on her erection.

Soft noises escaped her throat as she felt Rachel’s tongue and lips working on her dripping sex, and she fought hard to focus on her own task of getting Rachel off by blowing her. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked eagerly and hummed, earning a muffled grunt followed by a sharp gasp and the tightening of Rachel’s testicles in her hands.

Rachel nuzzled her clit with her nose, using her tongue to make broad passes at her slick folds. Quinn’s legs quaked as Rachel ate her out eagerly, mouthing and licking and kissing her wet snatch.

Soon enough, they both came together, and Quinn mewled as Rachel’s come shot inside her mouth and down her flexing throat. Cum flooded from her hole and soaked Rachel’s mouth and chin, and she vaguely registered being rolled onto her back and Rachel hovering above her, her hard-on sliding between her plump pussy lips, collecting the wetness that had previously gathered.

“Stick your cock in me, baby,” Quinn husked, trailing Rachel’s toned arm with her fingers. “My pussy’s been horny for you, too.”

Rachel licked her lips, holding Quinn’s gaze as she pushed all the way in, the stretch eliciting a deep, wanton moan from the cheerleader. Her walls immediately clamped down on Rachel’s length, clenching and fluttering all around it. Rachel’s prick responded by twitching, and Quinn sighed and continued dancing her fingers around Rachel’s biceps.

“I could barely keep my dick calm all day,” Rachel husked as she drew all the way out then pushed back in, Quinn’s hole reflexively tightening each time that lusciously thick meat was inside her.

Quinn bit her lip and arched her back, thinking how she was also unable to keep herself from ruining her panties while she was in school. While she was in class, her mind would sometimes drift off to the tryst they had in the janitor’s closet, and she would have to hold back a whimper and rub her thighs together just to have some pressure down there.

And then her thoughts would wander off to an empty bed, where she would lie naked while Rachel fucked her into a sex coma.

“I was so wet for you the whole day,” Quinn panted and hooked her legs around Rachel’s waist, pushing her closer so that their bodies were pressed together tightly. “I wanted to run off to the bathroom in the middle of class and touch myself because I couldn’t stop thinking of being fucked by you.”

“God, I wanted to do the same thing, too.” Rachel kissed Quinn’s neck and started thrusting in and out.

Quinn pecked Rachel’s cheek and rocked her hips, discontented by the slow pace that the brunette had set. “Faster, Rach. I know you’ve been wanting to take me. So _take_ my pussy with your cock.”

With a quiet whimper, Rachel propped herself up on her hands and pulled out, dropping her hips to ram Quinn’s soaked sex. In reflex, Quinn groaned out Rachel’s name and humped back against her in greedy juts of her hips, eyes rolled back in pure bliss at the sensation of being stuffed by cock.

“That’s it, Rach. You’re making me feel good,” Quinn whispered in encouragement, and she was rewarded by Rachel pounding harder into her. “ _Yes, baby!_ ”

Their eyes met, and Quinn kept up her naughty, sultry noises, Rachel’s heated gaze pulling her in. She craned her neck, and Rachel dived in to leave small love bites all over it. Her loud moans were swallowed by Rachel’s lips that were suddenly on hers, both humping each other frantically.

“You’re so damn good. All wet and slippery for me,” Rachel groaned, slipping her hand between their joint bodies to rub Quinn’s clit.

“Oh, _yes!_ I’m always soaking for you and your big dick,” Quinn grasped at Rachel’s shaft, suddenly feeling hungry for her thick, hot come to explode in her. “I can- I can hear how wet my pussy is for your cock!”

“Fucking shit, you’re taking my dick so well, aren’t you?” Rachel said gruffly, slamming down with each thrust that left Quinn keening and sobbing for more.

“Ah, yes! Mmm, _own me_!” Quinn shrieked and clenched and released around Rachel’s shaft, muscles clamping down around its length. “ _Fuck me, pound me!_ Don’t you ever stop fucking me!”

Rachel didn’t seem to have any desire to stop anytime soon, and Quinn gripped the sheets and struggled to keep her eyes open while her body surrendered to the ecstasy that Rachel was letting her feel. Sobs and wails and wanton moans tore through her chest, each sound that she made begging Rachel to _take her_.

“ _Goddamn!_ Take my hot come in that sweet little pussy,” Rachel trembled, and Quinn could feel her prick pulsing more insistently inside her greedy sex.

Quinn took Rachel’s earlobe in her mouth and sucked lightly, and the brunette’s body shook as she came, unloading her thick semen inside of her needy pussy. Moaning softly, Quinn coaxed more of Rachel’s come, until her walls stopped milking her.

But by experience, she knew that it was far from over.

Rachel kissed her cheek and started rutting again, and Quinn sighed as she succumbed to her desires. Damn if she herself wasn’t as horny and needy as Rachel during this time of the month.

They spent the rest of the afternoon fucking between the sheets, and by the end of it, Quinn’s pussy was so full of Rachel’s come that it leaked out of her and onto the bed along with her own cum. Her body was limp against the mattress, limbs tangled with Rachel’s and eyes heavy with exhaustion.

The blanket was haphazardly thrown above their naked bodies, and Quinn curled up into Rachel, ignoring the stickiness between her thighs. After they rested, then they could clean up and change the sheets.

Rachel, too, was equally spent and just kissed Quinn repeatedly until they melted into each other’s arms.

“That was really good as usual,” Rachel said with a breathless chuckle, her brown eyes mirroring the exhaustion she felt.

“It sure is,” Quinn agreed and tapped Rachel’s nose.

“And we get to do this for the rest of the week,” Rachel grinned, patting the spot where her limp cock sat.

Quinn giggled and planted her palm on Rachel’s chest, then kissed her deeply. “Yes, yes we do.”


End file.
